1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface mounting type connector. More specifically, this invention relates to a surface mounting type connector (hereinafter referred to as a "connector") which includes a connector housing mounted on the surface of a circuit board, and connector pins which protect from the rear of the connector housing.
2. Description of Background Art
FIGS. 1A-1C represent examples of previous connectors. On the circuit board 1, a male or female connector 2 is mounted as shown in the Figures. This connector 2 comprises a connector housing 3 which has a connector plug 3a and pins 4a and 4b which project from the rear 3b of the connector housing 3. Also, as indicated in the examples in FIGS. 1A-1C, the tips of the connector pins 4a and 4b are bent, and are connected by these bent tips to the circuit pattern (not indicated in the figures) on the circuit board 1.
In previous connectors, it was necessary to bend the tips of the connector pins 4a and 4b and the process for bending them required substantial time, so that there was an increase in cost. That is because, if the bending rate or the bending angle is not accurately regulated, an error in the mutual pitch between the connector pins 4a and 4b is created and it becomes impossible to accurately connect them to the circuit pattern on the circuit board 1.